


Alternate Echope Ending of 7x05

by seamechope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechope/pseuds/seamechope
Summary: Alternate Echope ending of 7x05- originally this episode ends with Echo killing the disciple in M-Cap.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 7





	Alternate Echope Ending of 7x05

**Author's Note:**

> I was making an edit which made me want to do this because this scene literally killed me

“Echo, you can’t do this.”

Echo still didn’t look back at the girl.

“Echo, we need him.”

Echo kept her stare at the man in white. She didn’t break it until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, lightly.

“Echo, you don’t need to do this. He’s not a threat. We can take him but please don’t.”

Echo finally diverted her glance to the girl behind her. Hope moved her hands to Echo’s, grasping them tightly to avoid her pulling down the large metal spike.

“It’s okay,” Hope whispered in her ear.

Echo let go of the man and the machine. He stayed lying down for a moment, sitting up before being pushed back down by Gabriel. Hope, behind Echo, hugged her. She didn’t let go of her. Echo, pushing back against Hope before eventually collapsing, screamed. It was something Hope had never seen before, it was all of the girl’s bottled-up emotions streaming out at once. Hatred, anger, fear, sadness. Sadness. Hope watched Echo break.

“We should get out of here,” Octavia said from across the room.

Echo and Hope broke the stance, sliding away from each other slowly.

“Go. I can’t.”

Octavia froze. She could barely believe Echo said something like that. Gabriel seemed confused as well, not understanding the situation. Hope turned around, catching Echo’s eye. She knew the look Echo had, one she saw in the little moments between the two of them on Skyring. That feeling. The only one that gave her butterflies in her stomach, the one that could convince her to do anything, let it be clearing out the garden or cleaning up the cabin.

Octavia and Gabriel left the room, the man in white in tow, a gun pressed firmly against his back. Hope walked back to Echo, where the girl shrunk down onto the floor. Hope lowered herself as well, reaching the same height as Echo.

“You love him.”

“I loved him. The disciples made sure of that.”

“There’s always hope, Echo.”

“Hope. I hope against hope you realize the irony in you saying your name.”

“If we’re getting off a serious note, Echo, I can only imagine what occurs when sound waves bounce off of objects.”

“My name doesn’t come up in average sentences.”

“Nor does mine.”

The two girls laughed. They chuckled quietly, and nervously, but they shared this moment together. Echo’s arm reached out to Hope’s. In one motion, her hand left the floor to reach the girl’s shoulder. Hope looked back into Echo’s eyes, regaining the butterfly-esque feeling that was all too common. Except this time it was for a new reason, a reason that had never emerged on Skyring no matter how much she thought about it.

Hope placed her hand on Echo’s waist, feeling the girl breathe in and out. She moved closer, stopping just seconds later when the light in the room turned off. Hope jumped up, straight off of the floor. 

“Who’s here.”

Echo laughed at her, the dark shadow in the darker room. Nobody was there, it was just the two of them. She heard Hope gasp, only hearing herself gasp seconds later as a bag was being fitted over her head.

“We don’t normally do it this way.”

“That one was from Penance. Be careful with her, she’s delicate.”

That was the last thing Echo heard before waking up in a room alone with Octavia. It was cold, oddly cold. And the first thing she thought about was Hope.


End file.
